confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Balfor
Balfor is a Human nation in Isdones, founded only 6 centuries ago. It is ruled by Men, but the Halflings of the nation has much political power nonetheless, with Halfling nobles ruling two of the nations four large cities. Balfor maintains a long-standing alliance with nearby Hirannor, and are on good terms with the nearby elven nations of Linfalas and Menethorn. Balfor sometimes clashes with Kernapis over border disputes, but it rarely escalates into war. Life and Society Life in Balfor is peaceful and quiet. Most of the land is domesticated and filled with grazing cattle. The few goblins and brigands that do ply their trade hide in the less inhabitated eastern Balfor, where there are no large towns. Inside the cities there is even safer than outside. The cities are well guarded and benefit from a common code of laws. Well-funded city guards make sure that robbers are quickly found and hanged. There are less of a difference between the classes than in more southern countries, as the Waelingan legacy shared by most inhabitants teaches that all free men are equal. Though women are expected to marry and have children, few men dares to scoff at those women who refuses to be tied down that way. Balforean shield maidens are every bit as tough as their northern sisters. Slavery has been banned for centuries, but indentured servants are still a common sight. The law insists that they be treated fairly, however. (see Kings of Balfor) Major Geographical Features Green Hills Green Hills are a collection of low hills inhabitated by Halflings. The towns of Greenfields and Greenhills lie on the outskirts of the Green Hills. Greenwood River Running from the Moon Hills and south, the Greenwood River forms the eastern border of Balfor, separating Balfor and Hirannor. Moon Wood Moon Wood lies near the spot where the Northstream absorbs the Moon River. The Wood Elf city of Menethorn lies hidden somwehere inside the Moon Wood. Northstream The Northstream forms the northern border for Balfor. Linfalas is situated on the estuary, or mouth, of the Northstream. Important Sites Greenfields Greenfields is the largest of the two Halfling-dominated cities (the other being Greenhills). It is ruled by Baron Selwyn Greenoaks, who is loved by his subjects. The city is made up mostly of timber buildings, and the primary export of the city is grain and fruit, most of which are apples. Greenhills Greenhills is the smallest of the two Halfling-dominated cities (the other being Greenfields). It is ruled by Baroness Aelflaed Tallleaf, who is loved by her subjects. The city is made up mostly of timber buildings, and the primary export of the city is grain and Silver Salmon, fished from the Apple Stream. Greycliff The capital of Balfor, Greycliff is a large, bustling city. From here, Balforan merchants travel north to Waeland and south to Delos, selling their goods and buying foreign goods to sell back home. Greycliff also houses the Royal Castle, home of King Aelfweald II. Lindbloom Lindbloom is the smallest of the Balforan cities, and survive mainly by trading timber and fur from Moon Wood. The city also have some trade with the Wood Elves of Menethorn, and elven products are much sought after. The city is ruled by Baron Aelfric mác Cena, who is beloved by his subjects. History Army The army of Balfor consists of 500 heavy infantry in the employ of the King, as well as 4,000 light infantrymen and 2,000 halfling archers. The army is part-time in times of peace, but full-time when war is brewing. Category:Nations (Elatha)